This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, such as an image processing apparatus having an internal function for communicating with external equipment.
Control of a device-such as a copier can be managed in a number of ways. For example, (1) the user of the device is specified using a card such as a control card or IC card mainly for the purpose of calculating a user fee for a copier; (2) a control key is provided for limiting use solely to specific individuals, as in the case of a color copier; and (3) a system is established in which the device is connected to a service location via a communication line so that information may be concentrated and managed at the service location mainly for the purpose of improving the servicing of the device and collecting billing data.
With regard to devices such as color copiers for which there is the danger of improper use, management stricter than that for ordinary copiers currently is being carried out through an operation such as customer control performed at the shop level.
In recent years, the widespread use of high-resolution color copiers has been accompanied by conspicuous examples of improper use in which management of the aforementioned kind is evaded. A more effective method of managing devices of the aforementioned type is desired.